Sparks of the Heart
by JillianDunbar
Summary: "Liam, is that you?" I yelled, looking across the field. His helmet few off and I raced to hug him. " I can't believe you're here! When you said you were moving, I didn't think you'd come to Beacon Hills!" Good summary inside! Liam/OC (Best friends)
1. Muted pt 1

Chapter One

Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! I have been loving Liam Dunbar so I decided to try writing a story. The picture is of Brooke on the side. A little background: A while back, Brooke went to visit some family(was sent away for her own good) up near Davenport Prep. She and Liam met and became best friends. They stayed in contact and are VERY close. Okay so I'm going to skip the first two episodes and get right down to business.

I raced out of the gym doors, ready to prep the boys, Stiles and Scott, for their morning practice/tryouts.

"Of course you're still the team captain.You got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?" I heard Stiles say.

" Yeah, I helped him. They better still be up." I said jokingly to Scott, trying to lighten the mood. I glanced around, spying someone who looked vaguely familiar. Shaking my head, I focused back on the problem at hand.

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway." Stiles said sparking my interest. "Did you tell Argent yet?" I looked expectantly at Scott.

" I texted him but he didn't get back to me."

"WHAT!" I screeched at the same time as Stiles said. "You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?"

" I didn't have the money to call France." Scott said frantically.

"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." I sigh, looking away. It's been tough,Dad doesn't have enough money to pay.

" I had to get a side job and do tutoring." I said, looking down even more. Scott frowned and put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Stiles'.

"Another notice?"

"Yeah, this one said, "Final." Stiles whispered. Turning away, I looked back at the boys.

"I'm heading to the bleachers. Yell if you need me." They nodded their heads, obviously still in deep conversations. I focused my attention on the kids playing lacrosse on the field. An amazing goalie caught every single ball that was thrown. I slowly clapped, walking over. Hopefully it wasn't Greenburg, because I knew EVERYONE wanted him gone. The player pulled off his helmet and our eyes met. I gasped in disbelief.

"LIAM!" I called over. "Liam is that you?" I yelled across the last stretch of the field. His helmet flew off and I raced to hug him. " I Can't believe you're here! When you said you were moving, I didn't think you'd come to Beacon Hills.!" When I reached him, I jumped into his ready arms.

"I didn't realize you'd get so excited, plus I wanted to make it a surprise!" He answered happily.I jumped off of him and smiled.

" I'm so glad you're here, now onward!" I said as I jumped up on his back. He laughed and we messed around until Garrett coughed uncomfortably. We settled down and I blushed looking at Garrett. " Oops." I said at reached up to place a kiss on Liam's cheek before running off to my brother.I giggled on my way over and was met by strange looks from Scott and Stiles.

" Who is that kid?'" Stiles asked me.

" Liam Dunbar, my long distance best friend." I said, looking back and smiling when I saw Liam still watching me. The morning bell rang and I ran off to my first period class, Science.

This story is also on Wattpad and Quotev. Please review for another chapter


	2. Muted pt 2

Chapter 2-Muted part 2-Catching Up

I was walking to English, when a pair of hands covered my eyes. " Guess who?" the voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. Smirking slightly, I said,

" Zac Efron?" I laughed and pulled the hands off my eyes to reveal Liam.

"I'm shocked Brooke! Zac Efron over me!" He gestured to his body, which by the way was VERY fit. I just laughed and pulled him away. Seeing his schedule, I grabbed it to compare.

" YES! We have almost every class together." I crumpled the paper and pulled Liam into the open class. It still gives me the creeps seeing as it was the class Jennifer Blake captured my dad and tortured Lydia.

" So is Scott everything you dreamed of and more?" I questioned taking my seat and pulling him into the empty one beside me.

" Yeah, about that…" He paused and then blurted out. " Heinterrogatedmealongwithyourbrotherinthelockerroomandaskedmereallyweirdquestionsabouthemoonandshit… He also figure out, somehow, that I got kicked out." He looked down, as I fumed silently.

" He's SO getting an earful from me later!" I said and faced front for class. Instead of paying attention, I either plotted my brother and his best friends death or looked up at Liam. He looked so young and innocent when he was working. He was gorgeous and I was in so much trouble. This is some cliche romance story but, I was totally inlove with my best friend and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

After a stress filled first half of the day, I sat down at my usual lunch table, but not before slapping the two idiots on the back of their heads. I was met with oww and what the hells.

" Thats what you get for interrogating Liam, what the.. you know what I'm not going to question it." I sighed opening my lunch. " This is what I get for having one normal friend, you just have to find something Supernatural about him, don't you?" O saw Kira and Malia exchange glances.

" What spit in your cereal today Brooke?" Malia asked. I sighed for what feels like the thousandth time today. I understand that she's knew at being… well human but it's getting annoying to have to spell everything out. I love the girl and I think she's great and everything, but this is too much sometimes. Besides, I was always a fan of Stiles getting with Lydia.

" The boys, decided to ask stupid questions and almost blew a little secret of ours." I said looking right at the guilty boys.

" In our defense, he was totally super-human out their! And I couldn't just NOT question my little sister's boyfriend." Stiles said, slightly ashamed. " Who even gave you permission to have a boyfriend?"

" First of all, if you ever listened to me, you'd know that he's my BEST friend not BOYfriend and second of all, you are both stupid to think I'd hang with a were-something without you knowing. I met Liam forever ago when I went to visit Gran, remember?"

" Right!" Kira piped in, " I remember you disappear sometimes on the weekends and Stiles sent you away for a while after…" She trailed off and we all grew silent. Allison was still a very sore subject. She happened to be my best friend besides Liam and after her death I was a mess. Stiles was so concerned he sent me away for a while to my grandmothers house, but I mostly went to see Liam. I picked up my lunch and grabbed my bag.

" Well, this has been fun, but I'm going to go now." I quietly threw out my barely touched lunch while holding down tears. The sudden quiet erupted with 'No's' and 'Sit downs' but I was already gone heading to where I knew Liam was during lunch, the lacrosse field, practising for later t tryouts. As soon as he saw my face, he dropped his stuff and held me as I shook with tears. One word escaped my sobs, " Allison" and he held me tighter, knowing how her death affected me. We just sat him comforting and me clutching and rocked back and forth.

By the time my melt over was done, the day was almost over. I wiped at the last tears and stood up. " Thanks for the shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry I made you miss the rest of your classes."

" Anything for you." He said sincerely making my heart jump around crazily. I looked up into his eyes, glassy blue into ice blue. Unconsciously, we both leaned in only to get rudely interrupted by Garrett. For some reason I get a weird vibe from him, but I tolerate the lacrosse player because Liam seemed to take a liking to him.

" We're starting tryouts soon, you should get ready." Garrett said to Liam before looking at me strangely. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached up to kiss Liam's cheek before thinking better off it. I mean, we almost just kissed, it would be a little weird.

" Good luck." I whispered before climbing up the steps to the bleachers, making sure to leave spaces for Kira and Malia. They came soon after, Malia clutching a math book and Kira looking pale as a ghost. I just giggled and scooted over for them to sit. They looked up at the noise and nodded to me. After a couple seconds of silence I said, " Okay, what's up with you?" Kira looked at me at Malia followed up with,

" Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Kira looked behind her and pointed at herself.

" Me? Nothing." She said, obviously lying through her teeth.

" You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting" Malia countered before capping a random highlighter that had sat in her mouth previously. I laughed under my breathe. Stiles is really rubbing off on her.

" What's going on?" As much as I tell myself she would never be Allison, I couldn't help but become good friends with the young Kitsune.

" Scott and I sort of had this thing happen." She said but then took it back. " But it wasn't much of a thing."

" Let me guess, and you're starting to think it was never anything at all?" I asked pulling the pieces together. She nodded, coloring slightly covering her face. " What do you want it to be?" I asked, actually interested. I loved Allison and Scott together, but I felt that they were killing each other inside. Besides little Kitsune- wolf babies would be adorable.

" More." She answered confirming my suspicion that they had real chemistry. I smirked happily clapping.

" YAY! Little Kitsune-Wolf babies." We all laughed and watched the lacrosse practice. Stiles and surprisingly Scott were failing epically. But of course, Liam was shinning. I cheered him on clapping when ever he scored or did good. Malia and Kira shared a glance, smirks working there was onto each others faces.

" So," Malia questioned. " What's up with you and Liam. You two seemed pretty cozy before tryouts."

" Oh that, psh, that was nothing. Liam was just acting the part of a best friend. Just a best friend." I trailed off, sighing under my breathe.

" I might be new at this human stuff, but the chemistry is bursting from you guys." Malia pushed at the topic further. " There was that ALMOST kiss."

" Well let's put it in the words of Kira. I want more." I turned hoping they'd get I didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Scott and caught his eye. He was laughing and smirked up at me. I gave him the finger and focused back on the players. I heard Coach say for Scott and Stiles to grab the long sticks and play defense. I got ready for humiliation and was met with something completely different. They were actually playing good, Scott must of stepped up with his wolf powers. I cheered for them and then it was Liams turn. He twisted and turned and threw the ball in the goal. The first one to get past the boys. I cheered happily until Stiles yelled up,

" Root for your blood, sis!" I just laughed and said no. Then Malia just had to open her big mouth.

" That was luck!" Malia said, standing up. I tried gently then forcefully to pull her down but she wouldn't budge. " Not now Brooke." She just brushed me off.

" Malia, don't get involved!" I said right at the same time Stiles said it below. Like sister like brother.

" Do-over!"

" Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice."

" Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." I sighed dramatically.

" I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." I stood up, anticipation something bad was going to happen, and boy was I right. Scott dipped his shoulder and Liam flew right over. Gasping with sudden fear, I sprinted down to the injured boy. Coach blew the whistle and Scott and Stiles leaned over Liam. " Don't move! Don't touch him." Liam being the stubborn child he is tried to stand up.

" I'm okay, Coach. I'm alright." He said just as he put pressure on his leg. He screeched loudly. I sighed, again.

" I'm alright, I'm alright my ass." I mocked, supporting Liam on my side.

" I think it's my leg." He winced in pain.

" We better get him to the nurse." Scott and Stiles took his weight off of me and carried he basically inside. Scott looked guilty and I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look basically saying it wasn't his fault. Trying to lighten the mood, I said,

" I say Malia shouldn't be aloud to talk at lacrosse, whose with me?" I was met with silence except for Liam's whimpers. I sighed, iIt was going to be a long night.

Hi guys! I hope this will satisfy your appetite for Liam and Brooke. I have everything planned out and a couple in between chapters, too. I hope this was good for everyone! Comment/Vote/Like!


	3. Muted pt 3

Chapter 3-Muted Part 3-The Hospital

The entire way to the hospital, I apologize for the guys and the entire way to the hospital Liam said it was fine, but it wasn't.

"It's not fine Liam! You could have been hurt worse than this." I said with a slight glare towards Scott. He just looked away guiltily. I sighed. " But its not anyones fault, it could have happened to anyone." Loam looked at me triumphantly because he thought he won the argument. " But going against two juniors by youself is stupid." I laughed and hit his good leg as glared at me playfully.

" Okay, please stop, I'm gagging on the cuteness." Stiles fake gagged and smiled at me in the mirror but glared slightly at Liam. I just giggled some more. When we got to the hospital, the boys helped Liam out of the car, into the hospital, and into a wheelchair.

" Uh, hi Mom." Scott said scratching the back of his neck nervously. She gave him the ' _I'm not even going to ask_' look and started to wheel Liam away. I stared as they went and then turned to Scott and Stiles as they turned a corner.

" I gotta get going." Stiles said hugging me in the process. " I promised Malia I'd help her study." I smirked and casually said:

" Sure, studying. Let me tell you when you 'study' make sure to keep it down. The walls aren't as soundproof as you think." Stiles sputtered thinking of something to say but stopped, there was no way he could win this argument. I just laughed and hugged him once more.

" Sure," Scott said. " I want to check on him anyway."

" Me too." I said turning down the hallway. " And Scott, I don't blame you." With those last words, I walked towards where his room was. I almost walked into the room when I heard voices from within the room. I stopped, snooping alittle but also not wanting to interrupt. Mostly snooping though. I hear a groan and sigh and know it's Liam.

" Okay, just," another sigh, " It's broken, isn't it?" I felt for him, being captain his school's lacrosse team has been a goal of Liam's for a while.

" It's definitely going to need an X-Ray." I recognized it as Dr. Dunbar, Liam's step-dad.

" It's broken and it's my fault." Another sigh. Wow, me and Liam are almost even with sighs today.

" You want to tell me what happened?"

" I went up against two juniors. One of them was the team captain." Oh Liam, I leaned up on the wall and sighed. God I need to stop doing that.

" Remember what we always say?" I laughed under my breathe getting ready.

" Play smart, not hard." I said along with Liam.

" Are you mad at me?"

" No of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-Ray before we panic. And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you." I giggled along with Dr. Dunbar. " But, it's not over yet, wait for the X-ray." I then made my presents known by knocking on the open door. Both of the Dunbar men smiled when they saw me, but of course Liam's smile was brighter. " It's always nice to see a friendly face." Dr. Dunbar said and I smiled.

" It's nice to see you again, sir." We all laughed at my politeness and Dr. Dunbar gave one last smile before leaving. I sat next to Liam and squeezed his hand. " EVerythings going to be fine. Now you have more time with me." I joked and Liam looked at me cracking a fake smile. " Oh Liam!" I reached over and gave him a big hug and ended up lying beside him.

" I'm so glad you're here, Brooke." Liam whispered and we suddenly got quiet.

" Me too Li, me too." I said quietly and turned to face him. We both stared into each others eyes until we were interrupted by a loud growl. I stiffened and got up. " Li stay-"I turned and saw him next to me. Grumbling about how he was an idiot I walked out into the empty hallway only to be met by a pair of glowing white eyes. I screeched trying to run quickly and shut the door. I was thrown and knocked into the opposite wall. Pain shot through my head and leg. I saw blood and wanted to pass out. I looked hopefully for Liam but saw no sign. Just a blood trail. I followed it as fast as I could, worrying about Liam the entire time. By the time I limped up to the roof, I could hear screams of pain and saw a body. " Oh my God." I saw it wasn't Liam and relaxed slightly. I turned and saw a strange looking man and saw him put his finger in a shush motion over his mouth. Except there was no mouth. I cringed and the turned sharply looking for Liam. I saw his sitting holding his bleeding arm with Scott looking on. Putting the clues together, I said " Tell me you didn't Scott. Tell me you didn't-" He turned and looked sorrowful. "LIAM!" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I knelt down beside him, ripping my shirt up to the end of my bra and held it against his arm. He flinched but stayed still as I wrapped it around the bite. I leaned and pulled his shaking body into a hug. " It;s gonna be okay Li, it's gonna be okay." All he did was whimpered.

I hope everyone likes this and comment for the next chapter/ what you liked about the chapter!


End file.
